In between worlds- Zwischen den Welten
by JainaSyal
Summary: Im All geboren, auf Vulkan, einer Welt in die sie nicht gehörte aufgewachsen, suchte und fand sie ihren Weg. Doch mit dem Tot ihres vulkanischen Vaters, wird nun ihre Herkunft enthüllt und plötzlich sieht sie sich wieder zwischen den Welten aus denen sie stammt: Vulkan und Erde? Wird sie sich am Ende zwischen Familie und Herkunft entscheiden müssen?
1. Chapter 1

Inzwischen ist das mit den veränderten Zeitlinien bei ST ja schon quasi normal, also nach den beiden letzten Kinofilmen. Als diese Story entstand gab es noch keinen dieser beiden Filme, nicht mal als Ankündigung.

Geschrieben war diese Story einmal als Oneshot und Teil eines Projektes auf einer anderen Fanfic site, doch hier habe ich mich entschlossen die Story aufgrund der Länge als Mini- Story zu posten. Und da sie keiner wirklichen bestimmten Serie zuzuordnen ist findet ihr sie hier eben unter Star Trek- Others.

So viel Spaß beim lesen ich hoffe dem ein oder anderen gefällt es.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**In between worlds- **Zwischen den Welten

** 1. Erfolge und Verluste**

Nera hatte früh erfahren wie viel Namen ausrichten konnten. Sie konnten einem Türen öffnen, aber auch versperren, sie konnten einem gute Noten bringen auch wenn man sie nicht verdiente. Vor allem aber konnten sie einem auch Feinde machen.  
Ebenso früh hatte sie gelernt, das Emotionen für sie kein Grund waren sich schämen zu müssen, kein Hindernis waren, sondern durchaus auch nützlich. Sie war wohlbehütet in der Obhut eines alten Freundes ihres Großvaters aufgewaschen, fern von ihrem Geburtsort und die jahrelang hatte sie außer ihrer Amme nicht einmal einen anderen Menschen gekannt. Inzwischen war sie dreizehn und sah die Umstände unter denen sie aufgewachsen war, weder als Fehler, noch als besondere Schwierigkeit an, die ihr Möglichkeiten verbaut hätte. Nein sie war froh darüber.

„Nera T'Pau!"

Sie lächelte und trat vor. Sie wusste das diese einzige kleine Geste die sie sich gestattete als sie ihr Diplom abholte bei einigen bereits wieder Verärgerung hervorrufen wurde, doch sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt und sah darin nur die Lebensart der Vulkanier, welche Gefühle unterdrückten. Es war ihr gleich. Sie hatte es ihnen gezeigt. Für die Sternenflotte war sie noch immer nicht alt genug. Doch hier hatte sie sich nicht nur zu einer guten Pilotin entwickelt, welche zumindest von einigen ihrer Vorgesetzten durchaus geachtet wurde, nein hier und heute hatte sie ihnen gezeigt, das auch ihre nicht- logische und nicht immer vulkanisch besonnene Art es möglich machte auf _ihrer_ Akadmie einen herausragenden Abschluss für Diplomatie und Politik zu bekommen. Stolz suchte sie den Blick des alten Vulkaniers der sie her begleitet hatte. Er nickte ihr zu.  
Das war alles was sie brauchte. Sie nickte mit ernstem Blick respektvoll zurück. Sich vollends bewusst, das wiederum alle wissen würden, _wem_ dieser eine kurze Blick gegolten hatte.

***~*~***

**3 ½ Jahre später**

Ein kleines Schiff bezog Position über der USS Titan und einen Augenblick später erschien im Transporterraum des größeren Schiffes eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die völlig in ihrem Umhang verborgen war. Sie überreichte den Offizieren ein offizielles Schriftstück und nach einer kurzen Anfrage auf der Brücke, begleiteten zwei der Sternenflotten- Offiziere ihren Besucher zum Captain. Ein wenig unwohl war ihnen dabei aber offensichtlich schon, denn sie warfen der verhüllten Gestallt immer wieder stumme fragende und besorgte Blick zu.  
Wer hätte es ihnen verübeln können sie wussten nicht wer diese Person war, noch was und woher sie gekommen war.

Minuten später lief eine etwas kleinere Gestalt raschen Schrittes die Korridore des Schiffes entlang. Sie kam aus dem C 3 und betrat Momente später die Brücke, auf welche sie gerufen worden war. Überrascht stellte sie dort fest, das ihr Captain aber nirgends zu sehen war. Sie beruhigte rasch ihren Atem und trat an den 1. Offizier heran. „Commander Data, wo ist Captain Riker?"  
„In seinem Raum, er erwartet Sie Lt. T'Pau."

Sie nickte. „Danke, aber es heißt Nera T'Pau, die Namen gehören zusammen, Sir."  
„Oh, Verzeihung."  
„Schon gut. Ich sehe ja auch nun wirklich nicht aus wie ein Vulkanier, nicht?" Sie grinste und eilte zu der entsprechenden Tür. Sie betätigte den Summer und das Schott glitt zur Seite. Ihr Vorgesetzter erhob sich, doch sein Besuch, welcher in einen weiten Kaputzenumhang gekleidet war blieb sitzen. Verwundert schaute sie von einem zum anderen und wollte salutieren, doch Riker schüttelte den Kopf. Er winkte sie näher, trat selbst um seinen Tisch herum und legte ihr kurz, mit festem Druck eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es...tut mir Leid Lt."  
Sie sah ihm verstört nach. Es tat ihm Leid? Ja aber was denn?

Die Gestalt vor ihr erhob sich, wobei sie ihre Kaputze abnahm und ein Muskel in ihrem Gesicht zuckte überrascht, als sie spitze Ohren erkannte. _Vulkanier?_  
Sie bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck, dann aber drehte er sich herum und sie erkannte ihn. „Ta'rek."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nera, ich habe keine guten Nachrichten."  
Sie sah auf und fragte sich was er meinen konnte. War ihre geliebte Sameda von ihnen gegangen?  
„Sameda," fragte sie ruhig.  
„Nein."

Sie blickte auf. _Nicht?_ Nun wurde sie unruhig und er musste es bemerkt haben, wie er es schon früher oft getan hatte, wenn sie unter Gefühlsausbrüchen litt und sein Vater nicht da gewesen war legte er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und sah sie direkt an. „Vater, er liegt im Sterben."  
Sie schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. Doch sie musste ihn nur anzusehen, um zu wissen das es stimmte. Sie schluckte und senkte weinend den Kopf. Er zog sie zu sich, viel zu überrascht über diese ungewöhnliche Geste vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Er möchte dich noch einmal sehen Nera."  
Sie nickte. „Ich auch."

Ta'rek nickte. „So komm. Capt. Riker weiß Bescheid, ich werde dich nach angemessener Zeit wieder zurück bringen. Komm kleine Schwester."  
Sie lächelte traurig. „Das...hast du schon lange nicht mehr gesagt."  
Er nickte. „Es war nicht der passende Zeitpunkt. Komm."

Er schob die Kapuze wieder tief in sein Gesicht und trat zur Tür. Sie sah ihm dabei zu und folgte ihm dann geknickt hinaus.  
Auf der Brücke warfen ihr viele einen fragenden Blick zu, sie aber schaute nur hinüber zu Riker. Ihr Capt. nickte. „Wir sehen uns in einigen Wochen, Lt. Data besorgen Sie mir einen Ersatz für den Lt."  
Sie nickte stumm und trat hinter Ta'rek in den Turbolift.

-

So ich das war es dann erst einmal, ich hoffe doch ihr habt die Güte zu einem netten kleinen Review. Danke euch!


	2. Spock

**2. Spock**

Data trat neben ihn und Riker sah auf. „Gibt es etwas Mr. Data?"  
Der Android nickte. „Ich frage mich nur, warum und mit wem Sie den jungen Lieutenant

. mitgeschickt haben und...erlauben Sie die Frage, Sir, warum trägt sie eigentlich einen vulkanischen Namen? Das frage ich mich schon eine ganze Weile."  
„Kommen Sie mit Data." Er führte seinen ersten Offizier in seinen Raum und rief dann nach seiner Frau.

Data blickte verwundert zu ihm herüber und er bat den anderen zu warten. Seine Frau kam und er setzte sich mit einem seufzen. „Also es gibt da etwas, von dem ich denke das es Zeit ist das zumindest ihr beide es erfahrt. Data hat mich vorhin das gleiche gefragt wie du vor einer Woche, als der junge Lieutenant herkam." er blickte seine Frau lächelnd an. „Nun um euch zu erlösen: Lt. Nera T'Pau ist keine Vulkanierin, sie ist Mensch, zu 100%. _Allerdings_ ist sie auf Vulkan versteckt aufgewachsen, um sie zu schützen, ihr Name ist vulkanisch, damit bestimmte Kreise sie nicht finden."  
„Unser Gast war also ein Vulkanier nehme ich an?" Data sah von einem zum anderen.

Riker nickte. „Der jüngste Sohn, des Mannes welcher sie aufnahm, erzog und ausbildete, ja."  
„Wozu hat er sie mitgenommen? Sie wirkte unruhig, verstört, gar nicht so wie sonst."  
Riker nickte traurig. „Ihr Ziehvater liegt im sterben. Ta'rek kam um sie zu ihm zu bringen."  
„Ich verstehe, deshalb ein Ersatz. Sie wird also für einige Wochen fort sein, weil sie dem ganzen Ritus für den Toten beiwohnen wird, als seine Tochter."  
Er nickte, bemerkte jedoch das den Androiden noch mehr wie seine Frau etwas sehr beschäftigte und fragte nach: „Ja. Data? Was gibt es noch?"  
„Ist mir die Frage gestattet, wer ihr Ziehvater ist?"  
Er nickte und grinste breit. „Botschafter Spock."

Sie drehte sich herum und sah ihren Mann aus großen Augen an. „Spock? Der Spock, welcher unter Admiral Kirk gedient hat? Sohn von Sarek?"  
Ihr Mann nickte. Sie schlug die Augen nieder. „Ein großer Verlust für Vulkan."  
Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Aber welche Verbindung hat er zu einem menschlichen Kind? Oder hat er sie aufgefunden? Nein warte, sag es nicht."

„Ich könnte auch gar nicht." gab er wahrheitsgemäß an und seufzte.

Vielleicht würden sie ja mehr erfahren, wenn sein jüngster Lt. wiederkam. Er hoffte jedenfalls das sie kam. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie sie es geschafft hatte mit vierzehn auf die Akademie zu kommen, und mit kaum sechzehn als Liutenant an Board seines Schiffes. Er bekam aber inzwischen so eine Vermutung. Es war ihm im Grunde jedoch auch gleich. Er hatte vor einem Jahr ihre herausragenden Noten gesehen und hatte sie direkt nach der Akademie haben wollen, sie war die Jahrgangsbeste geworden, wie er schon damals bei seinem Besuch der Akademie vermutet hatte. Es war abgelehnt worden, mit der Begründung für die Flotte sei sie zu jung. Aber schon drei Monate später hatte sie dann doch vor ihm gestanden, all die Jahre Sternenflotte brachten eben auch so einige Verbindungen mit sich und zum ersten mal hatte er wirklich Gebrauch davon gemacht, sie war gut und er hatte sie haben wollen.

Sie war ein außerordentlich guter Offizier und nachdem sich seine Leute auf den anderen Decks nicht damit abfinden hatten können, oder viel mehr wollen, das ihnen eine Jugendliche Befehle gab hatte er sie kurzerhand Walters an die Seite gestellt, mit dem sie inzwischen die Sicherheit führte und das außerordentlich gut. Es wäre schade auf sie verzichten zu müssen, doch eigentlich rechnete er nicht wirklich damit.

***~*~***

**Vulkan**

Langsam betrat sie hinter Ta'rek das Gemach von Spock und noch langsamer und mit jedem Schritt bedrückter durchquerte sie das Zimmer. Kurz vor dem Bett glaubte sie schließlich sie könne nicht weiter gehen. Tatsächlich drehte sie sich bereits halb herum, als sich eine warme Hand beruhigend auf ihren Arm legte, sie schaute an dem Arm hinauf.

Tar'el, Ta'reks Sohn stand hinter ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sie selbst schien er eben erst angekommen zu sein, denn er trug noch einen Reiseumhang. Er schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt an seinem Vater vorbei und an die Seite von Spock. Der Halbvulkanier sah sie aus matten Augen an. Er streckte ihnen die Hände entgegen. Nera griff danach und war erschrocken wie wenig Kraft noch in seinem Händedruck war, heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Spock sah es, er zog sie näher bis sie sich auf sein Bett setzte. Tar'el musste er wieder losgelassen haben denn mit der zweiten Hand wischte er ihr sanft über die Wangen und lächelte müde. Sie starrte ihn an. Bilde ich es mir ein? _Nein_._ Er lächelt, verliert er die Kontrolle über..._

Er nickte. „Meine kleine Nera," sagte er leise und reichte die Zweite Hand wieder an ihr vorbei zu Tar'el. „Meines Sohnes Sohn." Er schloss die Augen, blickte sie wieder beide an, ehe er an ihnen vorbei sah. Sie drehte sich herum und entdeckte Ta´rek. Ernst blickte der Vulkanier auf seinen Vater hinab. Sie sah wieder zu ihrem Vater, der noch immer seinen Sohn anblickte. „Du versprachst auf sie achtzugeben. Tu es...weiter."  
„Ihr habt mein Wort."  
Tar'el legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich verspreche es ebenfalls."

Ein wenig verwirrt schaute sie neben sich zu Tar'el welcher neben ihr vor dem Bett kniete. Sie schaute zurück zu dem ältesten im Raum, Spock sah immer noch an ihnen vorbei. „Geht! Es ist nicht für euch bestimmt. Geht!"  
Verwundert schaute sie von Spock zu seinem Sohn und dann zu Tar'el. Doch der ließ Spock los und wollte seinem Vater schon folgen, als der ihm bedeutete auch zu bleiben.

So blieb der sterbende Halbvulkanier allein zurück mit seinem jüngsten Enkel und seiner Menschentochter. Er sah sie beide an und nickte.  
Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen nicht einzuschlafen und auch zu sprechen und doch, sah er sie zwei weiter an. „Sei traurig kleiner Engel und du stark Tar'el. Ich...hab nicht mehr... viel Zeit..." er schloss die Augen und eine Pause entstand.  
„...aber du musst noch was wissen...Nera..."  
Sie sah ihn an, es tat weh ihn so zu sehen und sie wäre am liebsten raus gelaufen, aber Respekt vor dem Mann der ihr ein Vater gewesen war und die Liebe zu ihm, hielten sie davon ab. Sie nickte stumm durch ihren Tränenschleier hindurch.  
„...du...du sollst erfahren...wer...wer...du bist...das, was... ich tief in dir...einschloss...als es dich in Träumen quälte..."

Sie starrte ihn an. Sie hatte sich früher in ihren Träumen erinnert wer sie war? Sie spürte wachsende Verwirrung und Unbehagen als sie zu verstehen glaubte was er vorhatte, doch sie war nicht zornig, sie wusste, warum ihr nie gesagt worden war, wer sie war und wie sie nach Vulkan gekommen war. Sie kannte den Grund und sie war dankbar, aber wollte sie es jetzt wissen? Nach all den Jahren?  
Er nickte, lächelte und legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange.  
„Doch...doch willst es wissen...vielleicht nicht heute...aber irgendwann. Nur... irgendwann..." der alte Vulkanier schüttelte erneut den Kopf, schloss kurz die Augen.  
„..irgendwann, bin ich... nicht mehr da...Tar'el, hilf mir...mich... hinzusetzen."

Tar'el half seinem Vatersvater in eine aufrechte Position und wartete dann. Spock hob jetzt beide Hände und legte sie unendlich zittrig an ihre Stirn. Sie schrie erstickt auf und zog sich zurück. Sie wollte nicht das er sich anstrengte und alles beschleunigte, sie wollte nicht von Gefühlen und Erinnerungen übermannt werden. Nicht jetzt nicht hier. Doch ein Blick in Spocks ruhige, sanfte Augen beruhigte sie. Sie atmete tief durch, schloss einen Moment die Augen, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und nickte ihm zu.

Spock stöhnte gequält als er erneut die Arme hob und fasste wieder ihre Stirn. „Tar'el, hilf mir, meine...meine Hände...sind zu schwach."  
Tar'el trat wieder vor und er ahnte, das dies der einzige Grund war weshalb er noch hier war, würde er seinen alten Verwandten stützen, war er unweigerlich Teil der Verbindung und würde alles erfahren. Sein Vater so wusste er kannte Neras Herkunft und Spock wollte offenbar, das es außer ihr selbst weiterhin zwei Leute wussten. Der alte Vulkanier begann und der jüngere merkte sofort die Anstrengung welche es den anderen kostete, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. Es war seinem Verwandten offenbar sehr wichtig diese Sache selbst zu tuen und auf diese Art, sie nicht seinem Vater oder einem Gespräch zu überlassen. Und er wollte seinen Vatersvater nicht enttäuschen, noch ihm die letzten Wünsche versagen.

„Mein Geist... zu deinem Geist. Meine... Gedanken zu deinen Gedanken...Mein..."


End file.
